


The Tree of Feelings

by yastaghr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Monster Dust (Undertale), Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), the tree of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: When Nightmare's Mom dumps two echoes of him and his brother on him just as everything was going wrong, he doesn't exactly appreciate the gift.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	The Tree of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> New Fic! Because this idea wouldn't leave me alone. It's going to be long.

Day held tight onto the beaten, bloody shape of his unconscious brother, Night. He was only a teenager, damnit! _They_ were only teenagers! They didn't deserve to be in this position. They couldn't do this alone. Day felt like he was about to give up when he heard the voice.

_< I hear you, my child. I am so sorry for this. I... I think I can get you to help, but it will hurt this world. You may not be able to come back more than once. Can... Do you want me to do that?>_

Day whimpered, his summoned ecto spasming with pain again. He looked down. His clothes were gone, back in the village somewhere. So were Night's. He wasn't going to miss them. That stupid yellow cape had always made him angry that Night didn't have one of his own. Those silly shorts made him feel like something was going to drip out of them and give someone a need for positivity. His blue shirt had itched from day one. His boots... Well, he liked being barefoot better anyway.

Then he looked over at his brother. Night had a huge hole where half his skull should be. His body was covered in black goo, although not enough to cover his injuries. Day hated them. The villagers had gone too far when they hurt Night. He could have handled anything they tried to do to him. He couldn't allow them to do anything to Night.

Resolutely he turned his heavy, spinning head to face his mom, the Tree of Feelings, and let the tears fall. She was cut almost in half. He felt like the worst brother and Guardian ever. There was one way he could make up for it. He quietly said, "Please."

_< Very well, my beloved child. Please try to find safety and balance again. You both need it. So do my elder children. So does the multiverse. Do not think you have to do it alone, though. You will have help.>_

Then pure chaotic light, sound, magic, touch, and everything else you could ever feel overwhelmed him and he had to fight not to faint.

* * *

It had been a pretty normal day for them up until that point. Cross and Error had woken everyone up with their daily fight over the chocolate milk. Nightmare had tried everything to stop the fights. He'd bought two things of chocolate milk. He'd labeled them. He'd bought a second fridge. He'd labeled it. He'd built a second kitchen. Nothing worked. Eventually he had just... Given in.

Dust had splintered yet another set of doors when he slammed them open with all his strength to tell the pair to shut up. He still didn't understand the limits of his own strength, even after years of being at 20 LV. Error had tweaked all of their codes to make them immortal. They'd all come out of it with side effects. Dust's was to be even stronger.

Killer had arrived and pinned both parties to opposite walls with his knives so he could steal the chocolate milk all for himself. An infinite inventory, his side effect, was a true blessing for someone who loved to hoard knives. He knew how to use them, too.

Horror had trudged into the kitchen, oblivious to the tense environment, and started making breakfast. Everyone else had ported out of there before he tried to chop them up for leftovers. It had happened befe; luckily, it was with Error, who could survive stuff like that. Error had (eventually) forgiven him. None of them had ever forgotten it, though.

The part of the poly that teleported away from the kitchen ended up in their giant bedroom, where they all crawled back into bed with Nightmare. Nightmare didn't wake up for hardly anything before noon. Everyone except Nightmare then went back to sleep.

The pease of the poly had ended abruptly when Horror screamed. It has a high pitched, terrified scream that came from the soul. Everyone woke up (this, Nightmare would wake up for. He would rather adopt a pony - nay, a unicorn - than let one of his boys be hurt) and ran to the kitchen, weapons drawn. That was when their day, and their lives, went sideways.

* * *

Sheer bloody chaos was what Killer found when he reached the kitchen again. Killer tried to take it all in at once. It didn't work. He broke it into pieces after that. That worked better.

Horror was screaming and guarding a bowl of fruit salad with his favorite axe. He must have been in a good mood before this, to be making something with fruit. Usually he treated it like it was too rare to be used in daily life. This bowl even had dragonfruit in it! Was it someone's birthday, maybe? Killer should check his little notebook later.

The next thing that Killer noticed was the blood on the walls. Literally, the walls, counters, and furniture were covered in what looked like arterial spray. It was primarily red, but, like all monster blood, had magic mixed in of a different color. This blood was mixed with purple and black.

After that came the whimper. It was so unlike anything anyone in their gang would make that it immediately drew his attention. That was when he saw the smalls.

His mind froze up when he saw them, because he, alone of the gang save for Nightmare himself, knew what Nightmare and Dream had looked like as children. These... These were them. Both of them. Except bleeding and broken and naked and not quite right. The colors were a bit off. The one with the yellow eye lights had ecto that looked like a sunrise. The other one, the one with a massive hole in their head, had ecto that looked like it was fighting itself to be black, but also wanted to be green and purple. None of the colors were winning. Both of them were naked. It scared him, too, to see their their size. They looked to be right about the right size to be-

Then he saw their souls. The darker twin had a small, small apple for his soul. The lighter one had a wisp. "fuck," Killer said without thinking, "nightmare's gonna go crazy when he sees them."

Killer couldn't move. It was Cross, arriving just behind him, who brought them blankets to cover up with; it was Dust who pulled the stunned twins apart so that they didn't get into a fight like Dream and Nightmare would; and it was Horror who packaged up food for them.

Nightmare didn't even stay to see them for a second. He ran the moment he realized who they were. Killer couldn't blame him. He wanted to run, too. He couldn't, though. He knew better than to leave Cross alone to deal with a problem, and, with Dust and Horror taking the little light into the den, that would have left Cross alone to deal with the little shadow. If he was left alone the problem he was left with would snowball out of control. Killer had to supervise him. He didn't have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr   
> Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com   
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw   
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr


End file.
